(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel coating composition and more particularly a novel coating composition obtained by compounding 100 parts by weight of an acetylene-conjugated random copolymer (A) having an acetylene unit content of 5-60 mol% and a block character P of 0.8-1.2 with 5-100 parts by weight of a carbon-carbon double bond-containing compound (B).
Furthermore, the addition of a curing promoter or a radical initiator (C) to the above described composition provides a coating composition showing a rapid curing velocity. Furthermore, when a filler or a pigment (D) is compounded depending upon the using object, a composition to form an excellent coating film can be obtained.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
At present, the demand of curable high molecular weight materials has been more increased in order to produce paints, printing inks, coloring materials, adhesives, sealing materials, coating materials, various film-shaped moldings and gaskets. For the purpose, curable compositions of various synthetic resins have been developed but they have not been satisfied in view of the curing velocity, the properties of the resulting cured products and the cost.
The base materials of the coating compositions, such as the above described paints, include natural drying oils, for example, linseed oil or low molecular weight liquid polybutadiene polymers.
However, in many cases, they cannot be satisfied in view of the above described curing velocity and severe curing conditions should be selected.
The present invention relates to novel coating compositions having a rapid curing velocity, which has never been attained in the conventional coating materials, and providing an excellent cured film, which consists of an acetylene-conjugated diene random copolymer having an acetylene unit content of 5-60 mol% and a block character P of 0.8-1.2 defined hereinafter and a carbon-carbon double bond-containing compound mentioned hereinafter.
The inventors have found that acetylene and conjugated diene effect a random copolymerization by using some catalyst in the couse of study of the acetylene compounds.
Heretofore it has been known that acetylene is polymerized by various catalysts as well as Ziegler catalyst. In this case, the resulting acetylene polymers are always black resinous acetylene polymers. Some copolymerizations with conjugated diene have been attempted but in any case, the resulting polymers are black resinous ones and contain the acetylene block and the random copolymers having viscosity and elasticity as found by the inventors of the present invention have never been obtained.
The inventors have investigated in detail with respect to the acetylene-conjugated diene random copolymers, particularly acetylene-butadiene copolymer and acetyleneisoprene copolymer obtained by the invention already found and filed by the inventors as mentioned above and found that the unexpected excellent coating compositions can be obtained by combining the compounding agents as mentioned hereinafter and the present invention has been accomplished.